Shinix Hearts - Season 1, Episode 1 - New Friends, Never Ends
New Friends, Never Ends 'is the 1st episode of Shinix Club, Season 1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Magic! "OK, Mom. I'll remember to keep safe. Bye, Mom! Love you! Don't forget to say goodbye to Daddy for me! Bye! See you at the holidays! I'm going now!" Bella walked down the path to the Alfea bus. This was the start of her new life! A magical moment she'll never ever forget! ''Come on, Bella! Don't be shy to anyone or act stupid! I'm a fairy, and I'll be the best! thought Bella. Opening Song' Bella thought about the rules her mom told her. Be safe, don't act silly, behave, be a great fairy and work hard! ''I will, Mom, Daddy! You'll see! I'll make friends...maybe I'll be like the Winx! Ohh... thought Bella. She daydreamed along until she got woken up. "Hi! Wake up! We're in Magix!" a girl said. Bella woke up with a start. "Oh...hello! My name is Bella! I'm so sorry!" Bella said. "It's alright! Nice to meet ya, the name's Layla!" the girl said. "You're very...pink!" said Bella. "I'll take that as a compliment!" smiled Layla. "Actually, it wasn't." said Bella, blushing. "Better go, shall we? C' mon, Magix is better than Pinkland!" Layla picked up her bags and rushed out the door, saying hi to everyone. Bella picked up her bags and went out the bus. Layla called her. "Bella! Slow as a snail, girl!" Layla yelled. "I'm coming! Layla, I'm right behind you! I'm coming!" yelled back Bella. She felt stupid. "I'm not stupid. Fairies aren't. I'm Bella Shines, I'm a fairy and I'M NOT STUPID!" muttered Bella. Chapter 2: New Friends Bella ran along. She finally caught up with Layla...until Bella dropped her suitcase! It opened and her objects came out - her sun-hat, mirror, soap and toothpaste, books, stationary things, her stories...lots of things. Bella felt like crying until a brunette walked past. She looked backwards and saw poor Bella crying, trying to put her things back. "Oh, poor you! Let me help! By the way, my name is Destiny." "Nice name! I like it. One of my books is called'' Destiny's Secret''." said Bella. In 5 minutes it was all in. "Bella! Where are you?" yelled Layla. "Who's old Bossy-Boots now?" asked Destiny, hands on hips. "Layla Hart, the Rude Awakener!" replied Bella. "Rude Awakener?" asked Destiny, almost in hysterics, smiling. "I fell asleep on the bus, like some do. And then the Rude Awakener yelled in my ear, 'Hello! Wake up! We're in Magix!' and I felt angry...a bit, like some do. And, like some do..." "Is that your catchphrase? LIKE SOME DO!!!" said Destiny. "Like some do, like some do, that's for me, that's for you!" she chanted. "BELLA SHINY-FACE! C 'MON BEFORE I MAKE YA!" Layla shrieked. "BELLA SHINE-GLIDE ACROSS THE ICE! C'MON BEFORE I MAKE YA DO IT, SILLY! OR YOU'LL BE SOZ!" "Coming!" yelled Bella. "OK, Bossy-Boots, she's coming!" yelled Destiny. Bella and Destiny ran along. "You live in Domino? Wow! I live in Sparkland...I'm the princess. I don't look like a princess, right?" said Destiny. "I'm just a resident of Shine City there." Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories